In LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, RS (Reference Signal) is generated by cyclically shifting CAZAC (Const Amplitude Zero Auto-Correlation) sequence. In a specific implementation, a base station may assign a same frequency band and different CSs (Cyclic Shift) to different UEs (User Equipment) so that RSs generated by different UEs are orthogonal. In this way, the base station can distinguish signals sent by the different UEs.
In order to enhance the flexibility of frequency band scheduling, when generating the RSs in the related art, a base station may take the way of assigning partly overlapped frequency bands to the different UEs, while the UEs may adopt hopping technique to benefit from interference randomization. When the base station assigns partly overlapped frequency bands to the different UEs, the hopping mode that the UEs should adopt is different from that when the base station assigns a same frequency band to different UEs. As a result, the base station needs to send not only signalings of the RS to all of the UEs, but also indicated signalings related to hopping to all of the UEs.
The inventor found that there is at least the following problem in the related art during implementation of the present invention.
The hopping mode adopted by a UE in the process of generating the RS need a corresponding indicated signaling sent from a base station to the UE, which increases system signaling overhead.